CA Wiki Help
Welcome to the Channel Awesome Wiki Help Page! Please use this page to address any concerns you have with pages or articles, but please read the rules and F.A.Q. below before posting your concerns. Rules Ask your question by editing the "Help and Concerns" section on the bottom of the page. When your question/concern has been answered, addressed and/or corrected, it will be deleted from the page. Please remember to "sign" your questions by typing ~~~~ after your question, so we know who to contact. 'DO' *Do use this page to address concerns with articles, be it spelling or factual errors ONLY IF you are unable to fix the issue yourself. (i.e. the page is admin protected) *Do use this page if you need to contact a staff member or admin but are unsure who to contact specifically. (Example: I found a factual error on the article (article here) which states this video was his first on the site, even though he had two other posted before it. The page is admin blocked, and I am not able to fix this myself. Could an admin please correct this.) 'DO NOT' *Do not use this page to ask questions already answered in the F.A.Q. *Do not use this page to address minor concerns if you are able to edit them yourself. *Do not use this page to address REALLY minor concerns such as proper sentence structure in an entry. *Do not use this page to address complaints with other members. Please contact an Admin directly if this is the case. F.A.Q. The following are questions and concerns that pop up quite often on the CA Wiki. Please search these before asking your question, and make sure it was not already addressed. *''Can I make a page for ______?'' **Please contact an admin directly, before creating new or moving pages. There may be a reason certain pages are blocked, re-directed or non-existent. You MAY however, edit existing pages with no information on them (Example: NC Transcripts that are not started.) but please finish what you start. You don't have to do them all in one DAY, but don't start a project you have no intent on finishing. *''Why is the ______ page admin protected?'' **Most admin protected pages are done this way for a few reasons. Such pages may contain a very complex code that's simple to muck up on accident (such as templates or tables). Others may be blocked for site reasons, or simply because an admin wishes to continue working on them alone. (Do not ask about the "Running Gags" pages. This was addressed in a news post.) If you have an issue with an admin blocked page, enter it in the Help and Concerns section at the bottom of the page. *''How can I join the Wiki Team?'' ** Wiki Team members are hand selected by the admins of the team. They often consist of regular site bloggers, or those who have made numerous complex contributions to the wiki. This does not necessarily mean that constantly editing the wiki will grant you a spot on the team. We will take notice of active wiki members... good or bad. Help and Concerns Please enter any questions or concerns here: How do you submit pages for deletion? Because this page needs to go. --SenorPwnage 06:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering. How do I know I apply for a regular artist at the Title Card Artist section? I do the arts for two producers in regular basis. Who do I have to mail for this? Eujoyuen (talk) 18:44, September 20, 2012 (UTC)Eujoyuen Category:Content